Conventional video cassette tapes are designed to allow the audio visual material recorded on the tape to be viewed as often as desired. This occurs merely by rewinding the tape and replaying those portions as desired.
The video cassette rental industry has been burdened by the large number of tapes which must be acquired and stored for the renting public. In order to retain a wide selection of titles and a variety of subject matters, the video rental store must attempt to predict the number of renters who will desire to rent a given tape on a given date. If the rental store rents out its complete inventory of a single tape, it must turn away potential additional renters.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a modified video cassette tape which may be viewed only once by a customer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively reversible video cassette tape which permits the rental store to rewind the tape for subsequent viewing or recording.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tape which selectively prevents more than one viewing of the audio visual material recorded on the tape.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.